Orage d'été
by Clairaice
Summary: Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais de chance, pas même lorsqu'il s'agit du temps. Mais finalement, dans ce cas précis, est-ce une vraiment une mauvaise chose?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et le physique des acteurs, pour notre bon plaisir.**

 **Note : Cette histoire est totalement inventée. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

 **Remerciements :**

 **Merci comme toujours à** **Trolocat** **pour son dur travail, sa patience et son soutient.**

 **Orage d'été**

"- Magne toi Sam ! Je veux pas finir sous la flotte."  
"- Ouais, ça va. Je sais. "

Mais, comme si l'aîné avait prononcé une incantation, le ciel sembla choisir cet instant précis pour commencer à déverser ses lourdes larmes qui vinrent s'écraser avec brutalité sur le sol encore chaud de la journée. La terre sèche, que remuaient les deux gravures de mode répondant au nom de Winchester, libéra alors une odeur d'humidité poussiéreuse typique des averses rafraîchissantes après une journée particulièrement chaude sous le soleil de plomb d'été.

La petite ville d'Alpena près de Sioux Falls n'avait pas échappé à l'aridité presque désertique qui recouvrait avec application une grande partie des États Unis. L'herbe n'avait plus grand chose de verte. Les fleurs avaient disparu des parterres, des pots et des bouquets, fanant et s'effritant sous le manque d'eau. La chaleur approchait de très près les quarante degrés et les rayons du soleil brûlants et assassins finissaient d'ôter le peu de vitalité qui leur restait. Même les arbres semblaient lutter pour ne pas se ratatiner sur eux mêmes.

Dans un soupir vif et fatigué, le plus grand des deux se redressa pour lever la tête vers le ciel et observer les grosses gouttes tomber.

"- Trop tard."  
"- Et merde. C'est pas vrai. On peut même pas ouvrir une petite tombe de rien du tout tranquille."

S'arrêtant de pelleter à son tour, Dean planta d'un geste rageur l'outil dans la terre qui s'humidifiait aussi vite qu'eux. Bien trop vite à son goût ceci dit, et il lâcha un splendide "fait chier" en se rendant compte, qu'en quelques secondes à peine, son vieux maillot gris, passé d'avoir été trop lavé, était déjà presque entièrement mouillé.

Sam ricana légèrement en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur la pluie. Il apprécia sentir l'eau couler entre ses mèches mi-longues qui lui tombèrent sur les yeux pour ensuite glisser dans son cou et disparaître sous sa chemise en Flanelle. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment blanche et le t-shirt en dessous était dans un état semblable à celui de Dean.

Dans un nouveau soupir, cette fois d'appréciation, Sam releva le visage vers le ciel en fermant les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de la fraîcheur liquide toute bienvenue qui délia quelque peu ses muscles après l'effort et la chaleur.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu te crois dans une pub pour l'Oréal ou pour des gels douche ou quoi ?"

Sam rouvrit les yeux pour poser un regard ronchon, un brin mauvais, sur son frère. Et ce fut pour découvrir que ce dernier le regardait étrangement, comme si il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête. Dans les pupilles de l'aîné se battait un mélange d'amusement et de désappointement.

Ce dernier, à la vue du regard mauvais de Sam, haussa les sourcils, son visage se métamorphosant entièrement pour approcher d'une candide naïveté faussement innocente. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il récoltait pareille réaction de son si adorable petit frère.

Pas vraiment motivé par l'idée d'argumenter auprès de son frère quant à sa réaction, Sam échappa un soupir rageur en récupérant sa pelle pour se remettre au travail. Il était légèrement frustré d'avoir eu une pause si courte. Dean, de son côté, voyant le manège de son frère sans vraiment le comprendre, se contenta de hausser les sourcils un peu plus avant de faire de même avec ses épaules, qu'il secoua dans un mouvement vif, puis de se remettre lui aussi à l'ouvrage.

Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que la moitié pour atteindre le cercueil de cette , "garce" dirait Dean, "méchante" se contenterai de qualifier Sam, "sadique" dirons nous, Madame Rose Liturny. Il leur fallut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'enfin, avec un dernier coup de pelle, ils entendent un bruit de choc.

À partir de là, il ne fallut qu'un bon coup de pied sur les planches pourries de la part de Sam, tandis que son frère sortait du trou dans un petit saut agile afin de récupérer allumettes, sel et essence, pour que le squelette se retrouve à l'air libre. Le corps, où une robe anciennement blanche et à présent dans un sale état cachait les derniers restes de chairs, dégageait une odeur qui fit râler l'ancien étudiant en droits. Cachant son nez dans son bras, couvert du tissu trempé de sa chemise, il s'empressa à son tour de sortir du trou pour s'éloigner autant que possible du parfum nauséabond de pourriture et de renfermé.

Il observa son grand frère verser l'essence sur le corps et s'empara du bidon en métal rectangulaire remplit de sel pour en jeter une généreuse quantité sur les restes. La seconde d'après, Dean allumait deux allumettes qu'il observa un instant, les protégeant des grosses gouttes de sa main libre.

"- Voilà Pourriture, tu pourras plus jamais t'en prendre à des gosses."

C'est alors, qu'il lâcha les deux morceaux de bois enflammés qui tombèrent comme au ralenti, échappant par nous ne savons quel miracle à l'eau, jusqu'à finalement venir mettre le feu au cadavre. Les deux hommes, les mains pendantes le long du corps, les corps trempés par la pluie qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser ou même se calmer, les vêtements dégoulinants sur un sol qui ne paraissait déjà plus pouvoir absorber l'eau au vue des grosses flaques, restèrent là à observer leur œuvre de longues minutes.

"- Dean."

Sam, les sourcils froncés, avait finit par briser le silence. La réflexion qui s'était jouée dans son esprit avait fait naître dans son regard une rancœur chargée de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de révolte.

"- Hm.  
"- Comment tu penses qu'elle en est arrivée là ? Je veux dire : finir par kidnapper des enfants pour les tuer et les découper avant de placer les parties du corps en évidence dans des cadres qu'elle accrochait aux murs. On en a vu des tarés, mais là quand même. Je comprends pas..."

L'aîné Winchester, qui avait grimacé aux énonciations de son frère, poussa un soupir, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lui même découvert en fouillant une maison inhabitée depuis des années. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, dans l'espoir de chasser les images avant de se rendre compte que c'était pire. Elles semblaient gravées sur ses paupières.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour les reposer sur le squelette enflammé, il ne chercha même pas à stopper la vague de satisfaction qui enfla en lui.

"- J'en sais rien, Sammy" répondit-il nonchalamment. "Comme tu l'as dit, elle était tarée."

Quand un grondement sourd et encore lointain ponctua sa phrase, Dean se mît en branle. A ses pas, des bruits mouillés s'élevaient de ses chaussures remplies d'eau. Il avait la sensation d'avoir plongé dans une piscine tant l'eau dégoulinait de partout.

"- Allez, viens. On se casse. Il a beau ne pas faire froid, j'ai pas envie de rester sous la flotte plus longtemps."

Il récolta un "ouais t'as raison" avant de voir son petit frère se pencher de toute sa hauteur pour ramasser sa pelle et le bidon de sel encore à demi plein. À son tour, il se baissa pour récupérer son sac, qu'il jeta sur son épaule, sa pelle et le bidon d'essence avant de faire demi tour pour regagner l'Impala garée à une dizaine de minutes à pieds du cimetière. Sam, en une ou deux foulés de ses immenses jambes, le rejoignit, la pelle sur l'épaule maintenue par l'intérieur de son coude, le bidon dans l'autre main.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la voiture, ce fut pour découvrir la présence d'une immense flaque d'eau sous celle-ci qui ne leur permettait même pas d'approcher à moins de mettre les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.

A cette vision, l'aîné se stoppa net avant de faire un tour sur lui même comme si une solution miracle allait sortir de nulle part. Puis il reporta son attention sur son "bébé" avant de soupirer en écartant les bras pour les laisser retomber et venir claquer contre son corps avec fatalisme.

"- Nan mais c'est pas vrai... On est maudit ou quoi ?"

Sam, en réponse, étira un sourire cynique. Il avait peine à se retenir de rire mais il se doutait que ça ne serait pas apprécier de la part son frère. A son tour, il évalua la situation, fixant la Chevrolet.

"- On essaie quand même ou on se débrouille autrement ?"

Sa question lui valut un regard outré et une expression stupéfaite avant que les sourcils blonds ne se froncent violemment d'un coup. Dean se mit alors à passer son regard de son frère au véhicule plusieurs fois avant de gesticuler dans tout les sens de manière colérique.

"- Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu trouves qu'elle a pas assez souffert c'est ça ?"  
"- Nan mais..." répondit Sam, essayant à la fois de désamorcer Dean avant qu'il n'explose et de se retenir une nouvelle fois de rire.  
"- Nan mais rien du tout Sam ! Il est hors de question qu'elle soit salie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà."

Le susnommé émit un son entre le rire et le grognement avant de se tourner brutalement pour se remettre à marcher. En quelques secondes à peine, il avait traversé la route pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face. Ce n'est qu'une fois à moitié abrité par le débordement du mur au niveau d'une porte d'entrée qu'il se retourna vers son frère. Un haussement de sourcils l'air de dire "bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" et un dodelinement de la tête plus tard et il reprenait sa marche sur le trottoir en simple gravier dans l'espoir de trouver un coin pour les abriter et pourquoi pas dormir.

"- Bordel, Sam ! Tu pourrais m'attendre."  
"- Nan, magne-toi. Je suis crevé."

Lorsque la voix de Dean partit dans les aigus, un ton incrédule dans la voix, Sam ne put retenir un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage. C'est sans même y réfléchir, habitué à se chamailler sans cesse et à se chercher, qu'il accéléra discrètement le rythme de ses pas, agrandissant ses foulées, soudainement fier de ses grandes jambes. Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir si son frère suivait, mais en fut assuré quand il entendit les petites foulées au pas de courses qui le rattrapaient. Le temps d'une fugace seconde, le sourire sur ses lèvres s'élargit avant de disparaître pour ne pas être vu par l'aîné.

Le quartier qu'ils traversaient n'avait rien de bien agréable pour les abriter de l'orage qui tonnait de plus en plus proche. Les rues étaient remplies de petits commerces en bas des immeuble des années 70, et les portes d'accès aux appartements étaient systématiquement closes et ouvrables que sur code. Ce qui voulait dire : pas de serrures à crocheter.

Mais pourtant, alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une boulangerie à la tenture marron tirée et affichée "fermé", la chance sembla enfin leur sourire. Devant eux s'étalait, en groupe de petites maisons résidentielles à jolis petits jardins, un quartier calme où ils pouvaient lire de là où ils étaient un unique panneau "à vendre".

Un regard échangé lourd de sens et ils s'avancèrent dans des pas décidés jusqu'à la maison inhabitée. Tandis que Dean crochetait la serrure, Sam alla récupéré le panneau "à vendre" pour le poser sur l'herbe, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention si quelqu'un voyait deux hommes dans une maison logiquement inhabitée. Quand il rejoignit l'autre à l'intérieur, c'est pour le découvrir dans un petit salon à la forme hexagonal et entièrement vide dont la tapisserie de petits oiseaux blancs sur un fond jaune moutarde assombrissait la pièce déjà pas vraiment lumineuse.

Un nouvel éclair trancha le ciel en deux le temps d'une seconde, attirant le regard des deux hommes. Puis, après un soupir, le plus âgé posa sans douceur sa pelle le long du mur, qui cogna contre le carton plâtre dans un bruit sourd, et déposa son sac au sol. Il gagna ensuite l'étage pour découvrir les chambres vides où régnait une odeur de vieux bois, de cire et de fleurs séchées. Il plissa le nez en marchant prudemment sur le parquet qui craqua, les sens toujours aux aguets malgré une apparente nonchalance.

Revenant auprès de son frère, il découvrit que les fenêtres et la porte étaient déjà bardées de sel. Il enjamba la ligne de sel qui marquait l'entrée du salon pour faire un pas sur le bois qui craqua là aussi.

"- Alors ?" Le questionna Sam en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil tandis qu'il terminait une inscription à la craie les dissimulant des anges et des démons.  
"- Alors rien du tout. Une odeur de vieux c'est tout."

Sam étira un sourire en coin puis se releva souplement, rangeant la craie dans le sac de Dean. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre rectangulaire tout en largeur qui décorait le salon pour découvrir que dehors, la nuit était pratiquement tombée. Il observa en silence l'eau tomber en trombes et les éclairs zébrer le ciel pratiquement en continu, illuminant ainsi la pièce plus ou moins fortement de manière spasmodique. Le regard vert forêt vint retrouver celui plus sombre de son jeune frère sur la vitre et sembla se perdre lui aussi parmi les éclairs et les gouttes de pluies.

"- Le temps se dégrade" observa Sam avec une voix pensive.  
"- Belle déduction Sherlock. Mais au moins maintenant on est au sec."  
"- Et à l'abri du vent. Parce que, quand je vois comment les arbres tanguent, je me dis qu'on a terminé notre job pile à temps."

Dean se contenta de hocher la tête à la dernière phrase de son frère avant de se détourner de la fenêtre. Mais alors qu'il faisait un premier pas vers son sac, il se stoppa net avant de se retourner vers son cadet avec des yeux écarquillés.

"- Quoi ?"

Sam, immobile et légèrement déboussolé devant la soudaine attitude de son frère, le fixa à son tour, attendant la suite. Dean ne répondit pas pendant une seconde avant de finalement parler très vite, avalant presque les mots.

"- J'espère que Bébé est pas garée sous des arbres abîmés. J'ai peur qu'elle ait des bobos !"  
"- Dean..."

La manière excédée avec laquelle Sam venait de prononcer son prénom fit se révolter le concerné. Il avait soudainement l'impression que Sam le prenait pour un gosse ou quelque chose du genre. Il afficha un air entre l'outrage, la panique et la tristesse tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur la pièce, le ramenant régulièrement à Dean.

"- Nan mais sérieusement Sam. T'imagines si elle se prend une branche ou qu'elle a une bosse?!"

L'inquiétude, à la limite entre la fibre paternelle et la passion amoureuse qui marquait se traits, glissait doucement mais sûrement vers une sorte de panique. L'esprit, tout occupé par les scénarios qui se dessinaient dans sa tête concernant sa précieuse Impala, Dean se débâtit avec son T-Shirt sans vraiment réfléchir à ses gestes.

Son bras gauche, blessé par l'entrevue mouvementée et légèrement violente qu'ils avaient eu avec le fantôme de Madame Liturny, se remit à saigner après un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Sam, à cette vision, grogna et s'approcha de son frère pour l'aider à extirper son bras de la manche.

"- Doucement Dean."  
"- Ca va, je suis pas un gosse tu sais ? Puis c'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière."

Le cadet jeta un regard d'avertissement à l'aîné tandis qu'il parvenait finalement à retirer le coton gris rendu poisseux par le sang et la pluie.

"- C'est pas une raison. Tu ne fais jamais attention à toi Dean."

Ce fut un râle qui lui répondit accompagné d'un "commence pas". Mais il n'accorda même pas de crédit à l'air d'ours ronchon de son frère. Ou plutôt pas le bon, car au lieu de se sentir concerné, il se trouvait plutôt amusé. Dean, dans son attitude, ressemblait vraiment à Bobby pour ce point. Ou peut être était-ce leur père adoptif qui avait déteint sur Dean ?

Sans surprise, tandis qu'il affichait un air amusé, il vit son frère détourner la tête sans surprise et fuir son regard. Le laissant bouder dans son coin, il s'éloigna ensuite pour aller jusqu'au sac délaissé plus loin près d'un mur. Il fouilla à l'intérieur pour prendre la petite boîte en métal refermant l'aiguille à recoudre et le fil, ainsi que la bouteille de mauvais whisky.

Quand il revint, Dean était déjà en train de s'agiter pour ôter ses chaussures afin de les faire sécher, risquant encore une fois de se blesser. Dans un geste qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, Sam lui attrapa le coude et le sera fermement pour le forcer à s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol.

"- Arrête de bouger, je vais te recoudre."

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit mais l'aîné se laissa faire après avoir volé la bouteille d'alcool pour en avaler une généreuse gorgée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et plus de la moitié du reste de la bouteille avalée et le bras arborait de jolis points pas du tout professionnels.

Plutôt satisfait de son travail, Sam se recula, basculant de sa position en tailleur à une où il se retrouva à genoux. Il se tortilla ensuite pour retirer sa chemise mouillée qui lui collait, et le serrait par le même fait au niveau des bras, à cause de l'eau. Puis c'est sans même y réfléchir à deux fois qu'il déchira le vêtement en commençant par le bas afin de faire des petites bandes larges de quatre ou cinq centimètres. Il prit le temps de les nouer les unes aux autres afin d'en faire une grande pour l'enrouler ensuite autour du bras de son frère.

Quand il eu totalement terminé, il se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur une main tandis qu'il chipait la bouteille pour la finir. Il n'eut pas grand chose, tout au plus trois ou quatre gorgée. Dean profita de se laps de temps pour regarder son bras avant de poser son regard sur Sam.

"- Bien joué, tu ferais une bonne infirmière Samantha."

"- Ferme la" contra Sam, sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, observant simplement les éclairs dehors illuminer la ville. Habituellement ils regardaient les étoiles. Ce soir ils pouvaient bien faire une exception.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, alors que le regard de Sam était perdu dans le lourd ciel noir qui se zébrait, un détail attira l'attention de Dean. Ce dernier toujours très protecteur envers son frère, très observateur, ne manqua pas la petite chair de poule qui se dressa sur les bras musclés. Comme conditionné, elle apparut chez lui aussi et il frissonna doucement.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de chair de poule le fit réagir et gesticuler discrètement, il fronça les sourcils. Pourtant il ne bougea pas pour autant. Pas avant d'avoir vu la même réaction physique chez Sam.

"- Sam, viens par ici" lui intima Dean en bon grand frère, les faisant se rapprocher tout deux du mur le plus au centre de la maison, la zone la moins humide et fraîche.

Mais pourtant ça ne sembla pas suffire car une nouvelle fois, le cadet frissonna. Dean se leva, allant chercher son sac, et revint pour s'asseoir près de Sam. D'un geste de la main, il lui intima de pivoter et s'installa dos à lui. Il vint s'appuyer contre son dos, partageant naturellement sa chaleur corporelle avec lui à travers leurs t-shirts encore mouillés.

Sam étira un sourire en comprenant les intentions de son frère et quand il le sentit glisser légèrement, il glissa avec lui pour qu'ils soient tous deux dans la même position avec un effet miroir. La tête de Dean vint naturellement trouver une place sur son épaule et il fit de même, profitant de son frère comme d'un dossier et d'un appuie tête autant que lui le faisait.

Aucun des deux ne parla ou ne commenta ce rapprochement. Ils se contentèrent d'échanger des regards. Si proches que d'un simple mouvement, ils pourraient échanger un baiser. Mais si l'un comme l'autre y songèrent, aucun des deux ne le fit. Par manque de courage, par crainte de perdre le peu qu'ils aient toujours eu.

Finalement, après des longues, très longues minutes où le cœur de chacun battit bien plus vite que d'ordinaire, Sam ferma les yeux. La fatigue l'emportait doucement sur sa vitalité.

Dean étira un sourire en sentant Sam se détendre contre lui et se réchauffer tout à la fois. Lui même sentait la chaleur de son cadet se propager dans son dos pour s'étendre doucement au reste de son corps. Une bouffée d'affection le ravagea quand il entendit la respiration de son frère se ralentir, signe qu'il s'endormait.

Il eut un instant l'idée de bouger, maintenant que Sam dormait, pour le prendre contre lui et finir de les réchauffer tous les deux. Mais finalement il refréna cette envie, trop attaché à cette fierté masculine qu'il savait pourtant infondée des fois, et qui lui interdisait de se montrer câlin les rares fois où il y songeait.

Alors, mettant ses réflexions, doutes, peurs et questions de coté, il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre en inspirant l'odeur que dégageait Sam, un mélange de chocolat, de sel, d'essence, de poussière, et de cuir. L'odeur du cuir des sièges de l'Impala. C'est focalisé sur ces détails et sur la respiration de Sam qu'il sombra à son tour une dizaine de minutes plus tard.


End file.
